Misunderstanding
by Jamesbondfan2016
Summary: Jamesbondfan2016 presents! Judy and Nick are going to Bunnyburrow! Things seem alright, until Nick clashes with a certain fellow fox. ONESHOT


**Hey guys! This is my first Zootopia fic (and my first fic in a while), so go gently please! Leave a review and enjoy the story.**

**Misunderstanding**

_This is bad. This is a horrible idea. I shouldn't be doing this._

Nick Wilde sat in his seat as the train from the central station of Zootopia pulled away. He shifted uncomfortably, and his doubtful thoughts filled his mind. Seated next to him was a set of tall grey ears, which twitched with excitement. Judy Hopps was going home!

It took some convincing to get Nick to join her on the trip. Then some more convincing to get the time off from the chief. But the time was now here, and Judy couldn't wait.

Nick could. It had been six months since the night-howlers case, and in those months, Nick and Judy had decided to make their feelings for each other official. In addition to being police partners, they were romantic partners. It was a risk to admit this though.

Cross-species relationships were a subject of controversy within mammal society, and while being generally accepted in the urban landscape of Zootopia, Nick had doubts about Judy's rural home.

Nick clenched his fists at these thoughts. He loved Judy very much but was unsure about how accepting her family would be of him. Judy noticed his hands and placed her hand on his.

"It'll be fine. They'll love you." Judy reassured.

Nick gave a small smile, "I hope so."

Judy sighed, "Don't worry, everything will be fine."

Nick nodded to her and looked out the window. The train sped across the countryside, leaving the city behind.

o0o

"Her train will be here any minute! Now I want you all to behave!" Stu Hopps shouted at his two-hundred and seventy-five children.

The family had gathered at the Bunnyburrow train station, waiting for Judy and her new 'friend' to arrive.

"Yes kids, settle down, Judy'll be here soon." Bonnie Hopps told her children, backing up her husband.

The kids quieted down and waited in hushed anticipation for their older sister. Gideon Grey stepped towards the Hopps parents, holding a tray of 'welcome home' cupcakes. Despite his history with Judy, the two had made amends, however they had not interacted since she left after the night-howler 'a-ha'. Gideon still had more to say to Judy.

"I just asked the ticketing agent. She'll be here soon." Gideon told the Hopps'.

Stu shifted impatiently. Bonnie looked at him with worried eyes.

"Are you alright Stu?" She asked.

"Oh, yeah. I'm just excited to see her." Stu responded.

"I know. I can't wait to meet her new boyfriend. She seems very fond of him." Bonnie smiled.

Stu responded with a simple nod, and a smile.

They then heard the train whistle. At that moment, all two-hundred and seventy-five screams of excitement rang out from the platform. The train then pulled up to the platform, and the doors opened.

Judy bolted out of the train and hugged her parents.

"Hey guys!" Judy rang out.

"Hey Jude the dude! How are you?" Stu asked, excited to see his daughter again.

"Oh, same old, same old." Judy turned to her siblings, "Hey everyone!"

"Hi sis!" They all yelled at once.

"Oh, I've missed you all!" Judy smiled widely.

Nick stepped off the train in a slower manner than Judy, carrying their suitcase, before getting on the platform. Nick took a deep breath and walked over to Judy. He stopped when he noticed another fox standing next to Judy's parents. He was about the same height as Nick but with a bulkier build, and thicker hair on his head.

Stu cleared his throat, "Jude, aren't you going to introduce us?"

Judy looked back at Nick, "Oh, yeah, sorry. Everyone, this is Nick Wilde, my boyfriend."

The siblings all 'oh'ed' teasingly, and Judy giggled while she walked back over to Nick. Nick gave a small wave and smile.

Stu walked toward Nick with a polite expression.

"Hello Nick. Great to finally meet you." Stu said, holding out his hand.

Nick nervously took it, being careful of his claws, he was about to speak when the train whistle sounded and interrupted him. Then he tried again, but the wheels from the train squeaked as the train rolled away. Finally, the train left, "Likewise sir."

Nick's voice came out shakier than he wanted. It was obvious to them all that he was nervous. Somehow, him being nervous made Stu less so.

"Oh, come now there's no reason to be anxious." Stu patted Nick's back as he turned to face his family. "We're all friends here. Come say hi to the family! Kids, come say hi to Mr. Wilde!"

Then, a swarm of fluff surrounded Nick, as thousands of questions rang out. Nick was just trying to say hello to them all.

Judy stood back and chuckled at Nick's predicament. Then, Gideon stepped towards her, sure to keep a polite distance though.

"Hey Judy, welcome back." Gideon held up the tray of cupcakes when Judy turned to face him.

"Oh, thanks Gideon." Judy smiled, and took a cupcake with blue frosting.

"Is, um, blue still your favorite color?" Gideon asked nervously.

Judy looked up at him, sensing his sudden anxiousness, "Yeah. That and purple."

Gideon smiled, showing his teeth, but then clasped his lips together.

"Good." Gideon shifted a little.

Judy looked confused at Gideon. He seemed very nervous around her.

"Is something wrong Gideon?" Judy asked.

Gideon looked at her with surprised eyes. "It was that obvious?"

"Well, yeah. What's up?" Judy asked.

"I just… I didn't apologize. Not properly. I was going to do something for you, but then you left so quick, I couldn't." Gideon looked down at the ground and put the trey of cupcakes down on the station counter.

Judy looked at him sympathetically, "Gideon, you don't need to do anything. That was a long time ago."

Gideon nodded, "I know, I know. But I still feel guilty. Whenever I see one of your siblings look scared or worried, I see you, looking at me with those eyes. With your blood on my…" Gideon started to tear up, "and, I… I told you… Oh god." Gideon pulled out his handkerchief, "I'm sorry. This was so much easier when I rehearsed it this morning."

Judy watched Gideon with sad eyes, and began to tear up with him, "Gideon, it's okay." Judy took Gideon's hand, "I'm okay, you're okay, we're all okay. You're a different person now, and that's what matters."

Gideon looked at her, his eyes turning bloodshot, but he smiled at her, "Thank you Judy."

"Jude. That's what my family calls me. Now, come down here." Judy motioned for Gideon to bend down to be eye level with her. Judy hugged Gideon, and Gideon returned it.

Nick was just finishing up saying hi to the last sibling, when he saw Judy and Gideon.

Judy and Gideon released their hug, and before Gideon rose, she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"You're very sweet Gideon." Judy smiled, and walked back over to Nick.

"Who's that?" Nick asked.

"Oh, old family friend. You'll meet him later tonight. Come on, let's head to the farm!" Judy skipped ahead of Nick down the road.

Nick sighed. He reached down and grabbed his suitcase as Judy's family followed her.

Suddenly, Gideon spoke up, "Hey, Nick right?"

Nick looked over at Gideon, and smiled as politely as he could, "Yeah, you're Gideon, right?"

Gideon nodded, "Their farm's quite a long way away. Those rabbits don't mind, but I know we do. Would you like a ride?" Gideon smiled at him.

Nick looked away in Judy's direction, who was a good half mile away at this point.

Nick nodded, "Yeah, thank you."

"No problem," Gideon began, "we do need to stop by my place first. Could you help me carry a couple of trays of pies with me? I'm bringing dessert tonight."

Gideon smiled at Nick, who nodded politely.

"Sure." Nick said simply.

Gideon looked confused at Nick, he seemed angry at him. Gideon ignored this thought.

_He's probably just tired._ Gideon thought.

o0o

Gideon and Nick rode across the rural landscape of Bunnyburrow in awkward silence.

Finally, Gideon couldn't take it anymore.

"So, how'd you meet Judy?" Gideon asked.

"Oh, we worked on the Night-howler case together." Nick said simply.

"Oh, cool. So you were a cop and assigned to work with her?" Gideon asked.

"Um, yeah, you could say that." Nick blushed.

"Ah, I see." Gideon said, looking ahead.

Nick finally spoke up, "So, how do you know Judy?"

Gideon blushed under his fur, "Oh, we went to school together." Gideon stammered through his response.

Nick looked at Gideon confused. Then smirked.

"Well, she has a thing for foxes, doesn't she?" Nick said.

Gideon almost stopped the car when he heard that, "What? No, Nick, I think you've got the wrong idea!"

"Well why not, you seem like a nice guy. She likes nice guys." Nick said bluntly.

Gideon blushed further, "No, Nick, trust me, nothing has ever happened between Judy and I."

Nick smirked again, "It's no big deal. Though I don't like how she hugged you a while ago."

Gideon stammered again, "I… I… I don't…".

"No, it's alright, let's just get this done." Nick crossed his arms.

Gideon sighed, knowing there was one way he could prove Nick wrong.

The truck pulled into Gideon's driveway. His house was small and modest, with a few neighbors around it.

Gideon hopped out, leading Nick up. He opened the front door.

"Honey, I'm home!" Gideon yelled.

Nick smirked, he heard footsteps down the stairs, assuming it was Gideon's wife. He was surprised to see a male ram appear.

"Hey hon, how are you?" He asked.

"I'm good." Gideon said before giving him a kiss, he then turned to face Nick again, "Nick, this is Gus, Gus, Nick."

"Oh, nice to meet you." Nick said.

"Like wise." Gus told him, "Nice to see another fox here. I think Gideon was getting lonely."

Nick chuckled.

Gideon turned to Gus, "The Hopps' have invited us to dinner, let's get some pies together."

"Right!" Gus turned and went into the kitchen.

Gideon turned to Nick.

Nick looked down, feeling embarrassed, "Sorry about that. I shouldn't have assumed."

Gideon put his hand on Nick's shoulder, "No, I understand. Judy and I had a bad relationship until recently. Now, we're beginning to heal out relationship."

Nick nodded, "Well, nothing heals anything better than understanding, and pie!"

Gideon smiled, "You know it! Let's get going!"

Gideon, Nick, and Gus gathered the pies, and took them over the Hopps' farm. All had a great night, with no pie left over.

**The End**

**Be sure to review and let me know what you think!**

**R&R**


End file.
